Happily Ever After
by Zgirl001
Summary: Because, its a love story that she deserves. Inukag! One shot.


I do not own Inuyasha.

~.~.~

 _Thud._

 _Rip_

 _Thud._

"Get away from me!" There was an ominous snarl from inside the confines of _their_ humble abode. The snarl was strangely flooded with panic, dismay and utter disbelief as a due response to the coercion that he was put in to by _his_ woman. He was definitely not someone to be reduced to this pathetic display of fright, but his miko was making things harder for him and running around was the only thing he could do right now.

"Inuyasha get back here! Now!" Kagome screamed and she was for once immensely grateful that her mother had forced her to take singing lessons when she was a kid. It surely paid back by increasing her lung capacity and she didn't hesitate to use it to her maximum.

"NO!" There was the same snarl again, with an increased fierceness. It shook the mud walls of the recently built hut, dried hays tumbled down from the roof, almost falling on the monk and the slayer who were currently shaking with the deepest curiosity.

It was just another casual day in the village, summer shine and all, the birds have chirped a happy poem from the base of their sheltering trees; serene breeze tickled their skin, the gentle sound of tranquil flow of a lone river in the middle of growing greenery and everything was undoubtedly bliss, perfect and wonderful.

But then, fate was never the one to sit back and relax. It had unleashed mayhem in the form of a loud shriek from inside Inuyasha's hut that had made Sango to rush to the spot with Miroku. They were clearly unwelcomed as the door was shut tight and so the couples who were forced to wait outside with a pout had promptly involved in an intense debate whether the shriek was from Inuyasha or Kagome.

Shippo, who was playing a role of unpaid nanny to the offsprings of the monk and the slayer, had taken a good ten minutes to appear at the destination of maddening fiasco. He arrived, observed, gave his conclusion that the pansy shriek was absolutely from Inuyasha and left to play pee ka boo with the kids.

Rin had unfortunately stumbled over the same formidable situation and was greeted with yet another weird happening. She heard the usual bickering and familiar cursing of Jaken from a distance. Her smile grew wide, her eyes shone with an intensity that would put all other celestial stars to shame, she ran with a force to hug her Lord who was walking towards her. She had missed him to a great extent, she had whined, pouted and cried her eyes out when Sesshomaru had decided that she would grow up in a human village few years ago.

He had left her with a promise of monthly visits and her little heart had fluttered when he had arrived much before than the scheduled date. Her force of hug almost stilled him; he returned the affection with a gentle nod and placed his palm on her head. The little gesture made Rin to giggle and tightened her embrace over him.

"Lord Sesshomaru. My humble greetings" Miroku had bowed and the slayer had arched her brow, intrigued by his sudden visit.

"The miko had sent for me for a reason unknown. She had said I should be present as a rightful Lord of West" He stated and the ends of his thick fur curled around Rin, the apple of his eye.

"Strange" The monk had stated, his eyes were calculative and all their focus was drawn to the little abode that was once again put in to misery by way of an anguished growl.

There was another loud rip, a muffled yell and then a groan. Miroku's eyes had a free reign of glee, a shine of glint swam in his look and he smirked.

"My my, I never thought Kagome was this ferocious and forward. Feisty! " he snickered and his words almost made Sesshomaru to shudder with disgust. His mind was invaded with wild images and he flinched when those were permanently etched over his brain cells.

"Lord Sesshomaru. What is Miroku talking about?" Rin asked with innocence perched right on her eyes, Sango blushed and Sesshomaru narrowed his golden iris that streamlined on Miroku with enough hatred holding promises of definite pain. His patience was almost next to non-existent and his frustration defined a whole new level when he realised his presence was yet to be acknowledged by his hot headed ignorant brother.

He raised his aura, as a silent command.

There was an eerie silence.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" A sudden roar from Inuyasha was heard, followed by a loud thump. Rin and Jaken visibly flinched, for once, feeling sorry for those tiny cone shaped ears on the hanyou's head. There was another second of peace, as if the whole of place stood still to mourn for his ears but the Lord had a smug look in his visage, a triumph halo crowning over his head.

"Get that thing away from me, woman! I warn you!" Another spiked yell with enough stubbornness flowed, but the time travelling miko was a rebel and she stood up to that reputation.

"Inuyasha, if you don't listen to me, I would rip IT off from your body and feed it to the wolves"

A sudden coincidental mass of sand dust arrived with a big frown in his face. Kouga was definitely not happy, his throat was dry and he choked on hearing it.

"No! You wouldnt!" Inuyasha threatened.

"Oh! She wouldn't!" Miroku affirmed with an implied smirk.

Sango chuckled.

"Dear God! What a disgrace!" Kouga looked angry, disgusted and pained. He felt almost violated when she had delivered that threat with wolves feeding on _anything_ that was from the dog breath.

"Wha- I meant your EARS!" Kagome shouted.

"I MEANT the same" Inuyasha fought back. Miroku feigned a look of innocence when Sango turned to meet his eyes.

"Kouga, what brings you here?" Sango questioned, ignoring the perverted thoughts that had obviously invaded her husband's mind. The events that were unfolding were simply too strange and her curiosity got stronger when Kouga had joined their little reunion. She had never thought she would live to see the wolf prince again.

Months back Kouga had caressed Kagome's cheek even after being acutely aware that she was now the mate of the hanyou. While Kagome had brushed it off as nothing, Inuyasha had seen red, gotten a whole lot possessive leading to a fight with exchange of colourful profanities. They had to rebuild almost half of the village after the three hours long brawl of swords, claws and punches. It was the day Kagome had actually regretted taking the rosary off.

The wolf prince merely shrugged to the slayer's question. It was almost a surprise when Kagome had sent for him through Kirara. He was equally baffled, intrigued and almost sure that Kagome had finally realised that Inuyasha was never the man for her. Boy! Was he waiting for the moment where he could finally, finally, finally just smirk and tell the hanyou, right on his face ,' Hah! Take that'.

Sango started questioning the sanity of her dear old friend who was currently shrieking like a banshee from inside. Beads of sweat had already formed rivulets on her skin and it was as if she couldn't wait to unfold the scene behind the door. But Miroku was having the time of his life; it looked as if this was the funniest god damn thing he had ever witnessed, his cheek were flushed with rich laugh and his shoulders shook with delight.

A minute more of this chaos would result in immediate death of everyone from Sesshomaru's itching palm, who looked like he was about to fry _anyone_ (except Rin, of course) just to fill away the time gap and so with the sudden realisation of self preservation, Sango knocked the locked door harder.

There was an answering silence, another thump, a growl and then a final whimper. The door creaked open to bless them with the demanded answer. There was a hasty intake of breath followed by collective gasps.

This was definitely not what they had expected.

Inuyasha stood there with a biggest pout gracing his lips, his ears were hiding somewhere in the mass of his now unruly mane, wearing a white tux with a red vest and a matching bow. Beside him, Kagome stood proud, her arm already draped over her man.

"Miko. Explain" Sesshomaru ordered, noticing the strange fabric that his half brother was evidently forced in to.

"Guys! Welcome to my wedding!"

~.~.~

After several minutes of senseless stares and confused looks from the demons, Sango had shrieked, laughed and hugged Kagome with happy tears cascading down her cheeks.

Explanations were made, Shippo joined in the pre celebration with a grin, happy ceremony involved treats and Kagome had promised the kitsune something in the line of a delicacy called icing cake that was supposed to melt right on the tongue.

Inuyasha had a tinge of pink in his cheek and was whining about the stupid clothes that he had to wear. Kagome was glowing with a euphoric zest, pulled in Rin and Sango to get ready for the evening along with giggles and all.

While Kouga made it so obvious about his displeasure, he had enough sense to stay tight lipped. He certainly didn't wanna get in to the hatred list of the miko who looked a lot scarier all of a sudden when he had snorted at Inuyasha's attire. He swore to God that the red aura from her skin was not his imagination. He knew his brain cells weren't that creative. So there, he stood all the while rolling his eyes, biting his tongue down.

Sesshomaru, who was still confused about his role in the forthcoming event, stayed aloof. Inuyasha had taken a seat next to him, careful to keep his tux still pristine which almost blended with his long hair. His nails traced the edges of his locks and it showed to a great extent that Inuyasha was indeed nervous.

"I didn't know about it until few hours ago" the hanyou confessed. There was a slight acknowledgement in the form of a curt nod from his brother. Sesshomaru averted his gaze and shifted in the uncomfortable silence.

"White and Red are the colours of West. You wear it well with pride" He said. A swell of unfathomable happiness surged in the heart of Inuyasha and the corners of his lips tugged up.

~.~.~

"Lord Sesshomaru, would you give me away?" Kagome asked when Sesshomaru had stepped inside. Rin had come running to him with a grin painted on her face few minutes ago, dragged him towards the human home and the miko had turned to ask him a question that still made no sense to him. He gave a poker face and Kagome smiled.

"From where I come from, it's the family who give away the bride." She explained with much more precision. Sango had joined him to elaborate what actually was expected out of him. The great demon lord took in everything with his chin lifted about the roles of bridesmaid and all.

"Why not the monk?" He asked. From what he had witnessed so far, the monk and the slayer were almost a kin to the miko.

"Miroku is the one who is going to get us married. He is the only holy man we know" She added with a playful roll of her eyes. She was radiating pure happiness, shining, limning under the filtered rays of evening Sun and her smile even reached out to pull the stoic Lord in to such a foreign feeling of content.

"You would make a fine addition to the family of West" He said with a nod, turned towards the exit and left.

~.~.~

She was nervous, shy, happy and whole lot of other emotions curled in her stomach brushing the edge of her heart which was pounding loudly against her chest, she was getting giddy and flustered up. Kagome peeked from the windows to get a look of her man. He was there, making soft talks with Miroku, he was there under the very tree that lasted through the time, he was there in white standing tall with a minuscule smile on his seams. Her heart raced, her chest swelled and she blushed.

"Miko" Sesshomaru called for her in his usual decibel, his palm was raised towards her and she beamed with gratitude. Little drops of happiness stagnated in her eyes, willing to stay behind the confines of her lashes.

A deep breath later, she took his palm.

It was as if everything was written all along by the unquestionable fate itself along the fine pages of destiny as a prophesied legacy. Gold haze met the brown gaze.

Silk and satin of purest white crowned her frame, grazing her skin ever so lightly. The smallest of smile escaped from her lips and prodded him, to drench her in his purest gaze. Her heart's rhythm was swirling in a delightful merry with each steps that she took towards him.

Inuyasha had never been more proud and slow anonymous warmth bubbled through him, tugging his heart hard. Her ebony hair brushed her naked shoulders, her curved lashes made him want to trace them softly. Her lips were invitingly red, cheeks tinted with delicious pink and it was all for him, her eyes were shimmering under the ethereal glow of evening dusk and he knew right there that the words were just not enough to justify the intensity of _everything_ he had for her.

There was just pure happiness drenched in her pretty face, no trace of slightest remorse for all the fights and arguments that they had; those were indeed the catalyst for this beautiful bond, this woven cocoon of untainted bliss.

Kouga gave a content sigh. He had been wrong all along. The look on her face right now made it clear on why it never worked out with him.

He never stood a chance against Inuyasha.

Petals of cherry blossoms made their way as if the trees pelting the forests were blessing their union. The Sun sank in to the horizon, splitting the last of its orange luminance in this side of the world. A lone pale moon graced the sky, soaking them with beams of twilights.

Her gloved hand left the Great Lord's, and he gave her away to his brother, the second heir to the West. She turned around and he smelled sprouts of love and gratitude spiralling from her. The warmth from her was something to get addicted for. He gave a nod, a small bow as a reverence to her unbelievable compassion, along with the whispers of blessings that bled in the soft breeze.

"Thank you big brother"

Sesshomaru cringed and Inuyasha grumbled.

"That just sounded grossly wrong"

The monk stepped in with a small chuckle and took in a breath to perform his role to marry his dearest friends.

Kagome looked around, taking in the future that had dawned for her. Her eyes finally rested on her hanyou who had a smug look on his face. She had to roll her eyes and then gave him a hard nudge to his chest. He grumbled in an overload of annoyance but the smirk never left his face and so she turned again to give a small smile towards Kouga that managed to convey, 'Yeah, I love this idiot even though he has a maturity level of five.'

The stars sang out their approval by shining brilliantly and when Miroku asked Inuyasha whether he would take her as his wife, Inuyasha smirked and promised that he would.

When the monk turned towards her and asked her the same question, Inuyasha snorted.

All eyes were on to him.

"Of course she would! Who else would put up with her bitchy attitude?"

Shippo groaned, Sango shook her head, Rin huffed in a pity and Kouga twitched his lips.

Kagome rolled her eyes, faced him with a look that would have made Naraku to shiver and whimper if he was alive. She smiled.

"Kouga darling, I seem to have change my mind-"

"Oie! You are mine" Inuyasha declared, pulled her towards his chest and kissed her soundly.

Kagome melted in his arms, a lazy smile played on her lips when Miroku affirmed them as man and wife. It wouldn't have been the three words that she was willing to hear, but his possessive words had a hint of genuine confession, because somewhere in the middle of the kiss that made her dizzy, there was a whisper that spelled out 'I am yours'

~The End~


End file.
